


GL后宫

by Pumpkin_pie



Series: 原创脑洞合集 [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, 穿越
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: 原创脑洞合集 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763530





	1. Chapter 1

女主程序员穿成了十分年轻的皇后，老皇帝勤于朝政，多年不来后宫，宫妃大都寂寞无聊，皇后跟她们谈（恋）心（爱），或多或少的妃子心里都有皇后这个白月光，新入宫的年轻姑娘更会送皇后自己绣的荷包香囊手帕，或者给皇后跳舞陪聊天这种，贵妃这种职位高的了解皇后喜好，每次皇上赏了什么东西挑了好的给皇后送去，为了皇后生辰特意让家里从西域取东西送给她

皇上一来后宫不知道是谁的后宫（不是


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是上一篇的背景，但是当作独立的来看也行，两章时间隔得太久，我写的感情好像不太一样

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然有BG但主要讲的是GL的故事，皇帝只是个摆设

小皇后在当皇后前只是个孩子14岁进了后宫，那时候皇帝和先后正是恩爱时，后宫其他妃子斗得厉害，没有人理这个刚来的孩子。

小皇后有些怕生，她待谁都好，进宫前母亲告诉她要多跟人走动走动，有点眼色，不要因为怕生就不见人，会给人留下不好的印象。于是她经常去拜访各位娘娘，也总跟一起进宫的秀女一起玩，娘娘们见她每回来说了几句漂亮话后就不说话了，闷闷的在那坐着，问一句答一句，想吃点心却还害怕得不敢多吃的样子特别可爱，明明是个孩子，自己在她那年岁还没入宫，在家里娇生惯养着，她进了宫也没人照拂，就想着多照顾照顾，反正一个孩子也威胁不了自己。小皇后看见娘娘们对她好，一来二去就熟了，总去各个宫请安，带些自己做的荷包或者小糕点，娘娘们也喜欢她，跟个小吉祥物似的，总是逗她，冷清的宫里都有了些朝气。

一同进宫的秀女也喜欢小皇后，她年龄比别人小个一两岁，像是自己的妹妹，又乖巧懂事，虽然怕生，但是正因为内向怕人才正好，她绝对不会在背后给你使绊子，你跟她熟了她对你掏心窝子，不熟的话也是以礼相待，不会逾矩，所以大家都喜欢跟她玩。

虽然皇帝很爱先后，但是先后并没有那么爱皇帝，先后是个武将家的嫡女，父亲和哥哥在朝中都握有兵权，当时身为三皇子的皇帝为了拉拢到兵权，娶了她。先后有一个从小一起长大的伙伴，是个文臣家的小姑娘，文臣家没有儿子，就这么一个小女儿，性格腼腆文静还体弱多病，全家都当宝贝护着，先后以前就想着自己要学武，像父兄一样手握兵权保护自己的好友，可惜后来被选为了皇妃。文臣家是太子党，他们认为只有太子是正统的继承人，后来在三皇子当上了皇帝，先斩了当时给自己造成很大麻烦的文臣一家，先后的玩伴也未能幸免。先后特别恨皇帝，却也知道这是无可奈何的，她一边怨着皇帝又要尽到皇后的职责，长年累月下来心病压垮了身子，就是那阵儿小皇后入了宫。先后一见小皇后怕生的样子就想起了自己的童年玩伴，很是怀念过去，特别照顾小皇后，这么多年过去了，她也明白自己对童年玩伴不仅仅是友情，或许还有着爱情，这么多年过去都变成了执念。她把小皇后当作童年玩伴宠着，疼着。

小皇后就在后宫的所有人的照顾下顺利的长到了16岁，她进宫已经两年了，见识到了很多，没那么怕生了，两年时间下来她也沉淀了，当初的活泼劲少了很多，只剩下一点腼腆和温柔了，她跟各宫的娘娘都处得不错。娘娘们斗了这么多年也意识到了皇帝只爱皇后，她们闹得再欢也比不上皇后在他心里的位置，大家都渐渐收了心，有个小丫头陪着生活也没那么无聊，她这两年比以前还听话懂事，她们养在身边觉得安心。

但是先后挺不住了，她早就是一身的病，小皇后来的这两年她还回光返照了些，但是也不可能痊愈，最后终于去世了，临走前她告诉皇帝，一定要立小皇后为新后。这是她一生中唯一的请求，皇帝应下了。

先后死后，宫内哀悼一年，小皇后也很是难受，其他人都很是心疼她。皇帝虽然答应了先后但是却不能再爱上小皇后，她跟先后也差的太多，两人太不一样了。又过了一段时间有人上书提议立新后，皇帝为了实现先后的遗愿不顾众人议论选了小皇后。皇帝也跟小皇后说了为什么选她，因为先后跟她情同姐妹，临死也放不下她，想让她做皇后，在宫里不被欺负。 小皇后明白自己不会是皇帝爱的人，但是她可以努力做个好皇后，于是17岁时她就当上了皇后。

其他人也明白皇帝并不爱小皇后，除了刚进宫时按照惯例被临幸了一次再未宣过她，两人可以说是毫无交集，选了她也只怕是做个幌子，也没有嫉妒吃醋，都是慢慢教她一些规矩，小皇后跟其他的几位贵妃一同管理着后宫，她在慢慢成长。

小皇后学不会先后那种武将家出身的自信大方气质，但是她也可以学着变得端庄优雅，她还想着先后对自己的好，于是她就变成了一个温柔贤惠的皇后，后宫内十分和谐。

这些年间又陆陆续续的进了许多秀女，小皇后对她们都很好，在她30岁那年突然病倒了，再醒来时身体已经换了个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后就接上一篇女主穿越了，这篇大概讲的就是为什么后宫其他妃子会对皇后有基础好感
> 
> 同时，我得思考一下为什么写BL和BG都是不管再怎么惨，俩人起码互通心意，怎么一到GL这就辗转反侧爱而求不得，或者不可说呢？手头还有一篇GL也是不可说，我...再思考思考，姑娘们也要拥有甜蜜爱情啊！


End file.
